victimsofhomicidefandomcom-20200215-history
Tourists in Canada speak of encounter with Lucas Fowler and Chynna Deese before they were murdered
Mentions: Chynna Deese and Lucas Fowler Publication: ABC News (Australia) Date: 22 July 2019 Author: Sarah Thomas Original: https://www.abc.net.au/news/2019-07-22/canada-backpackers-murder-witnesses/11332050 ---- A tourist couple who may have been among the last people to see Lucas Fowler and Chynna Deese alive have spoken about encountering the "happy and smiling" pair before their murder. Curtis and Sandra Broughton were travelling back from a camping trip in the Yukon territory, in northwest Canada, when they encountered the couple who were with their van which had broken down. Mr Broughton told Canadian news outlet Global News they pulled over to see if the "happy and smiling" couple needed help. "They seemed like they kind of had it under control. It was mechanical issues with the van," he said. Mr Broughton said the pair was having a picnic and he assumed they were waiting for the van to unflood, before trying to restart it. "I'm a mechanic and they explained the problem perfectly. I was impressed, so I was confident they were going to be on their way." The couple was later shot and left on the roadside in what police said were "horrific circumstances". Mrs Broughton said she found the outcome hard to believe. "We were there to help them, almost like an angel to help them in a way. We were trying to be good and help them, but then that same day the complete opposite of humanity hurt them like that," she said. "It just blows my mind that on that same highway there could be so much good and then so evil at the same time." Mr Fowler, 23, from Sydney's upper north shore and Ms Deese, 24, from Charlotte, North Carolina, were found dead on Monday at an area 20 kilometres south of Liard Hot Springs in British Columbia. A photo has since emerged of the van the pair was travelling in, which shows one of the back windows smashed in. Mr Fowler's father, NSW Police Chief Inspector Stephen Fowler, has travelled to Canada to repatriate his son's body. He has been accompanied by two detectives from the NSW homicide squad, although Canadian police said the Australian police were there to support the Fowler family and were not working on the investigation. Police are appealing for any witnesses who may have been in the Liard Hot Springs and Alaska Highway 97 area between Sunday, July 14, and Monday, July 15. 'No heightened safety risk' The Deese family has told the media they did not believe the murders were linked to reports of an alleged serial killer operating on the Alaska Highway. "I don't think it's a serial killer," Chynna's father Dwayne Deese was quoted as saying in the Charlotte Observer. "I think of someone who has been convicted of violent crimes before, someone on drugs — that fits the profile better. "What worries us is that the person is still on the loose and they have a head start. "This is going to happen again. There needs to be some kind of a warning system in place for tourists." In a statement, Royal Canadian Mounted Police has reassured tourists there was no increased risk to safety in the region. "We recognise this news is troubling for the entire community and absolutely appreciate there are concerns for safety, in an area that is popular with nature and enthusiasts and tourists. "This investigation is in it's very infancy and it is not yet clear whether Lucas and Chynna were targeted or if this was a crime of opportunity. "At this point, we have nothing to indicate that their deaths are linked to any other active and ongoing investigations in the area, or if there is a heightened risk to public safety." Category:ABC News (Australia) Category:Jul 2019